A Springtime in Youth
by hi1'mbored
Summary: Sakura stared, entranced by the tiny male with large black eyes and a reminiscent chicken butt do, "Naruto…why does this boy look like a clone of my husband's younger self?" Where Sasuke is adorable and grumpy, and Sakura is obviously enamoured.
1. Chapter 1

A Springtime in Youth  
Chapter 1

* * *

Sakura Uchiha was enjoying a beautiful and sunny spring day on the porch of the newly acquired Uchiha manor.

She hummed instinctively while reading through the complicated medical scrolls Tsunade had leant her. Since Sarada was at the academy, and her beloved husband on another mission, she was able to savor the peace and tranquility of Konoha's better days.

Unfortunately, this peace and tranquility ended far too soon for her liking.

"Sakura Uchiha", she swiveled her head towards the man in the painted mask, standing in her perfectly kempt garden, "you've been called to the hokage's office regarding an urgent matter". She immediately recognized it as Udon's voice.

A frown settled on her lips as she raised a brow, "why would Naruto call for me?" Usually it was Shizune or the head medics who required her, and only for serious cases that the other medics were incapable of handling. She had not been called to the hokage's office in a very long time.

'It must be about Sasuke', the medic thought, her heart lurching. "Is this about my husband?", her tone became sharp and serious, "is he okay?".

An almost chortle-like sound emitted from the male.

"Everything but his ego", it was a soft mumble, but she caught it. However, before she could question him further, he collected himself and uttered a, "please hurry", before leaping away.

Her mouth left gaping with her unuttered query.

* * *

Naruto attempted to repress his laughter at the predicament of his best friend, who glared daggers at the clearly amused Hokage.

"So, w-why did they-", He pretended to cough into his hands in order to cover up another chuckle, "do this to you exactly?" Shikamaru sighed beside him, looking over the _slightly altered_ Sasuke in front of them. "They obviously wanted to handicap him", the Uchiha diverted his glare towards the genius, making him sigh for the umpteenth time that day.

'At least his attitude remains the same'.

Sasuke grunted unhappily, "to rid me of my dojutsu, and limit my chakra", he paused, looking utterly homicidal, "I'm guessing their jutsu didn't work as well as they hoped".

He wished he could bring those bastards back from the dead, just so he could kill them all over again.

Naruto's eyes widened, "so there's a jutsu like that out there?!" Sasuke grimaced, "I doubt it. To change physical appearance is one thing, but to actually cause a person to regress would take an insane amount of chakra". The high-pitched voice caused Naruto to snort and giggle, and the Uchiha glare did nothing but perpetuate the hysterics.

"Are you sure they were discarded properly?" Shikamaru decided to intervene before the Hokage got hurt.

Sasuke's glare lessened to a frown as he turned towards the other man, "yes, I annihilated them before the jutsu took full effect". He looked down at his body again, "it should have disrupted the change". Naruto – having calmed down temporarily – furrowed his brows. "I recall Shion's guard using a permanent appearance altering jutsu, although in his case the jutsu was cast on himself". Naruto creased his forehead in thought.

They looked at the seemingly six or seven year old boy in front of them.

Or rather, a thirty-two year old man trapped in the body of his former six or seven-year-old self.

"I came as fast as I could!"

The men turned towards the panting pink-head at the door. She lifted her head and looked over them one by one.

She froze as she got to the shortest male in the room.

'What the...'

"…Naruto", the hokage laughed nervously in response, "Sakura-chan". She didn't reply, entranced by the tiny male with large black eyes and a reminiscent chicken butt do, "Naruto…why does this boy look like a clone of my husband's younger self?"

* * *

Alright, my first multi-chapter story! Review if you have any suggestions :)

Rest assured, there'll be a whole lot of fawning over the grumpy chibi Sasuke. Also, the following chapters will be a lot longer.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A Springtime in Youth

Chapter 2

* * *

Naruto had faced some formidable foes in his lifetime. Gaara, Madara, Kaguya, Pain... but absolutely nothing, and no one, terrified him as much as an emotionally unstable Sakura Uchiha. To this day, he was incapable of handling such a terror. So he simply avoided evoking any severe – specifically negative – emotions in her person.

However, here he was, trying to find a way to tell her that her husband had been transformed into his younger self and that there was no firm solution to the problem.

He gulped, "ah, well…", Sakura stared at him probingly. He glanced at Shikamaru for help, but the man either ignored it or didn't notice it – most likely the first – causing the hokage to swear inwardly. He laughed awkwardly, while gathering his courage, "this apparently young boy", he pointed his chin towards Sasuke, intently monitoring the medic's reactions, "i-is your husband".

Sakura stared at him as if he had grown two heads.

"You mean this clone that has been transformed into a young Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sighed, this wasn't going to work without his input. "Sakura", the woman turned at the sound of her name, directing her eyes down at the miniature version of her husband.

He titled his head to peg her with an irritated look, "Stop being annoying". She gawked at the small male in front of her, eyeing her with an all too familiar look. His small, cute little face conveying the same impatience her husband displayed from time to time. The only difference was the acuteness of his voice and the natural innocence of his character.

She ogled the figure, the gears slowly turning in her head. The three men watched as she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it soon after, repeating this several times, like a gaping fish.

"Sakura-chan", the blond failed to acquire her attention. She remained transfixed, gazing intensely and wide-eyed at the Uchiha. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her behavior. "Sakura!" Naruto attempted again, jerking her from her reverie.

She maintained the dumbfounded expression while looking up towards the hokage. "Sasuke", Naruto indicated using his hand, "has been trapped in an appearance altering jutsu that remains even after the death of the caster". Sakura opened her mouth again, "uhh". Her intelligence and coherency seemed to have been effected, as per usual, whenever her husband was involved.

Sasuke watched his wife twist her head back to him. Her gaze questioning and confounded all at once.

He stared impassively at her, "you have a birthmark on your lower right shoulder blade". Naruto and Shikamaru recoiled at the intimate information, while his wife 'eeped', flushing violently. Her hand snapped over the hidden birthmark, 's-shannaro'.

That did not sound right coming from the seemingly cute and innocent seven year old boy in front of her. At least now she knew that this was _definitely_ not a clone.

Naurto coughed to distract the pair, a blush lightly dusting his cheeks. From his side, he heard Shikamaru mumble a 'troublesome' under his breath.

"The men were killed before the jutsu properly set in", Naruto explained. Sakura, sill incredibly scarlet in the face, inspected the Uchiha patriarch, "s-so he's stuck?" Naruto nodded, "at least for now, yes". Sasuke could feel his wife's piercing gaze upon him. He sighed inwardly, 'annoying woman'.

Naruto cleared his throat, "this jutsu must have been designed specifically for Sasuke". He interlocked his finger under his chin, looking uncharacteristically serious, "I've never seen anything like it before".

Sakura, driven from the task of unnerving her husband, furrowed her brows in contemplation. A thought came to her, and she directing her eyes towards her spouse again, "what happened to the rinnegan?" Sasuke turned his head towards her, satisfied at her return to sanity, and whispered a soft 'release'.

"I needed to hide it while in this form". The purple and black appeared where his black iris had been previously. She noticed his arm remained.

"Oh…"

"He needs to stay low", Naruto stated sternly, sitting up in his seat, "probably at home, till this jutsu wears off".

Sasuke frowned, "what if it's permanent?" his young boyish voice causing Sakura's heart to flutter. She turned to her agitated-but-still-cute husband, curbing her desire to hug him, "It can't be, do you know how much chakra it takes Tsunade-sama to continue looking one-forth her age?"

Naruto snorted, "you mean one-fourteenth". Sakura glared at her brother-like blond hokage.

"The point is", Shikamaru interceded, "Sasuke cannot be seen like this, he needs to remain disguised in public, and he needs to have an alias". From the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw his wife perk up. "He could pretend to be one of our children from the mental health clinic". She looked pensive, "since I'm a regular visitor, it would be the perfect cover up".

The hokage scratched his head, humming in thought, "yeah, that might just work". He surveyed the patriarch again, "but I suggest you keep him away from public eye; it could raise suspicion".

Shikamaru frowned, "or worse – gossip".

Sakura and Sasuke nodded their heads in understanding, Sasuke instantly recasting the illusion over his eye. Naruto breathed in relief as they existed.

"Shikamaru", said man sighed at sound of his name, "what?"

Naruto looked warily at the doorway, "get me some ramen"

Another sigh could be heard.

* * *

Sakura observed the boy, man, by her side.

He seemed like himself – all broody and serious – except in chibi form, looking rather comical and cute. In their childhood she had considered him 'cool' even as a little boy, but examining him now, as an adult, she deemed him adorable rather than cool, and precious rather than gorgeous.

Although, that didn't mean she was wasn't completely helpless at the sight of him. How he managed to have such power over her, she would never know.

"Sakura", the warning in his voice told her he knew _exactly_ what she was thinking. However, the usually deep and somber tone of her husband's voice was lost in the soft, higher-pitched voice of a child.

She giggled at him, "you're so adorable Sasuke-kun!" His glare strengthened, disgust slowly covering his cute little face, "don't call me that". She could hear the grimace behind the squeaky retort. She replied with a suppressed giggle, "sorry, I meant _dashingly handsome_ ".

Sasuke, as his young form, rolled his large eyes at her, showing a hint of a smile at her childish behavior.

After Sakura had fully digested the situation, the two settled back into their comfortable patterns.

They kept close to the border of Konoha, to avoid the attention. Although the route was much longer, it was the most convenient option for them. At least this way they could spend more time with one another.

Sasuke straightened as he sensed another person nearby, "Remember we're in public"

Sakura glanced at him in confusion before following his gaze. An elderly man, who happened to be an acquaintance of hers, was heading their way. Sakura nodded, "how about I call you Seiichi". Chibi sasuke raised a brow.

O _h_ how she swooned inside!

The elderly man waved at Sakura as he drew nearer, stopping mid-wave to observe the male beside her.

Sakura held her hand out, urging Sasuke to take. Which he didn't.

She frowned before ducking down to steal his hand.

"Shinobu-san, how nice to see you", Sakura smiled, dragging the reluctant and disgruntled male with her. She could practically sense his scowl. The old man crinkled his face into a pleasant smile, "Sakura-chan!" He gave a slow, hearty chuckle, "you become prettier by the day". Sakura blushed, smiling cordially back at him, "thank you Shinobu-san". She felt a tug at her hand, but she ignored it.

A minute of talking to a sweet old man wouldn't kill him.

"Really, my dear, you look more radiant than ever", he sighed, "almost as radiant as Eri before she was taken way". Sakura felt her heart clench at the sad smile he gave her. However, the man was quick to change the topic, turning to the male beside her.

"And who's this young man here", Shinobu half-crouched, smiling genially at Sasuke. Sakura was about to introduce 'Seiichi' but was kindly cut off.

"None of your concern".

Sakura baulked, "Sa-Seiichi!"

The man laughed, "A spirited one", he patted Sasuke's head – Sakura inwardly prayed for the safety of his hand – "don't worry my dear, all youngsters go through this". Rising to his full height, he inspected Sasuke again.

"I must say", the old man lifted a hand to his chin, in a thinking manner, "this one definitely goes after your Sasuke-san".

Sakura blanched, "e-eh no Shinobu-san, he's not ours", she giggled nervously. Shinobu furrowed his brows, "oh, my sight must be going".

Sasuke grunted. Sakura continued laughing nervously.

"This is Seiichi, one of the children from my clinic", she squeezed Sasuke's hand in warning, receiving no sign of discomfort or otherwise, "he'll be living with us temporarily". Shinobu nodded, "I see".

The elderly male looked contemplative for a moment, "he wouldn't be stepping in for your husband, would he?" The man halted, realizing the bluntness of his words, "I mean to say my dear," he started apologetically, "since this boy looks like Sasuke-san, you might be filling the void". Sakura's eyes widened at his words. She did not feel Sasuke move at all.

The pink-head lowered her eyes, glancing to the rigid Uchiha, before looking back at Shinobu.

"Actually Shinobu-san", Sakura squeezed her husband's hand reassuringly. "I have no need to fill the void", she smiled earnestly at the man, "because there is none". Sasuke shuffled at her words. "And my husband couldn't possibly be replaced anyway", she finished softly, but with certainty.

Shinobu smiled tenderly at her reply, "you are so much like Eri", a wistful look setting upon his wrinkled face before it was overcome with affection, "Sasuke-san is a lucky man". Sakura blushed while 'Seiichi' tugged at her hand, having had had enough.

The medic let him pull her away, smiling contritely, "I'm afraid we'll have to talk some other time, Shinobu-san", she waved at the old man, who waved back with a sweet smile.

Sakura looked down at the Uchiha as he disconnected their hands. "Anata", the male hummed in reply, although he seemed distracted. She gave a hint of a smile, "welcome home". She didn't realize that she had forgotten to welcome him.

And he didn't realize how eagerly he awaited those words.

"Ah, I'm back"

* * *

A slight breeze blew across Konoha, pushing to the northern border.

The leaves ruffled under its force, still concealing the forms of two men.

They smirked.

'That was, without a doubt, an Uchiha…'

* * *

 **And that, my lovelies, is the second chapter!**

 **Now make sure you review.**

 **I might change the rating depending on how it goes, but no lemons! They scramble up my innocent –cough cough – mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Springtime in Youth

Chapter 3

* * *

Sarada had had a long day.

First, her team was assigned a pointless mission of catching some poor cat, which really didn't want to return to its smothering, suffocating – albeit elderly – owner. Of course, Boruto had charged head-on, with his impatience and ego persuading him, and become a scratching post for the fed up kitty.

Then, they were asked to clean-up some of the dirtiest sites in Konoha. Meaning, for the rest of the day, they were busy picking trash from the fields and pulling garbage out of the waterways.

What a waste of time. No pun intended.

As she walked through the entrance of the Uchiha home, the new one her mother vowed not to obliterate, she sighed in relief.

At least here, there would be no surprises. She took comfort in the predictability of her parents; in the quiet of her father and the warmth of her mother.

"I'm home", Sarada called out, waiting for her mother's chiming response. There was none.

She frowned, 'how strange…'. It was well after eight.

"Mom?" She tried again, hoping her mother hadn't been called to the hospital on urgent business. "S-sarada", her mother appeared from the kitchen, fidgeting uncomfortably. Evidently nervous about something. Sarada raised a brow, 'did she burn dinner again?'

The woman only exhibited such sheepish behavior when she had ruined their house, or their dinner, or when her father was being a tease.

Sakura laughed with obvious discomfort, "honey, I-I have someone to introduce". Sarada waited patiently to see the person who had accomplished the impossible; making her mother more jittery than her father.

She did not expect a small, six or seven year old boy to walk up beside her mother. His hair and eyes pitch black and his skin pale, like her own, but the most noticeable features were his spiky duck-butt hair and his blunt stare.

She did a re-take, examining him for a few minutes, before turning to her mother questioningly.

"I have a brother?"

Sakura jumped with wide eyes, realizing her daughter had taken it the wrong way, "No! Sarada this isn't your brother!", there was accusation in her tone. Sarada did not let her continue though, looking at her _obvious_ relative, "cousin?"

Sasuke sighed at the communication between his most treasured people.

Sakura was brimming with frustration at the moment, and Sarada was just so innocently oblivious.

"This", Sakura put a hand up to her forehead to calm herself, "is your father". Sasuke watched Sarada turn to him and stare. Again, this was not going to work without his input.

"Sarada", she seemed taken aback at his sweet, young, all-too-unlike-her-father's voice that held a familiar sternness, "it is me". Sarada gawked at her father, apparently, with her mouth hanging open, and her eyes as wide as plates.

Sakura found it hard not to laugh at the gaping face of her daughter. She was positive the reaction was reminiscent to her own, back at the hokage's office.

"You're father had some", she giggled, causing her husband to glare in her direction, " _trouble_ during his mission. So, he'll be like this for a _little_ while", Sakura held a hand up to her mouth to suppress the giggles. Sasuke looked at his wife with betrayal written on his face.

Annoying woman

"Sakura", said woman stopped and looked down at Sasuke, smiling lovingly. The patriarch let it slide – powerless against the adoring look on her face – and faced his still gaping daughter. "Sarada", he sounded annoyed, although it was hard to tell with his altered voice and use of subtlety in everything, "close your mouth before you let flies in".

Immediately, she shut her mouth.

Sasuke gave them both a brief, exasperated look, "I'm going to bed". Sakura frowned, "at eight twenty?"

Her query went unheard as little Sasuke turned and left. They stared at his back until he was out of sight, after which Sarada turned to her mother in confusion. Sakura looked repentant, "he's had a…long day", she cringed, thinking about how Naruto would have responded. Not favorably, she assumed.

She almost felt bad for laughing now.

Motioning Sarada to follow, the mother daughter duo entered the kitchen to grab dinner.

Sarada smiled while scarfing down her meal.

No matter how much things changed, her parents were always the same.

'Thank god for predictability'.

* * *

Sasuke glared daggers at the subject of his contempt, which refused to yield.

If one were to walk in at that precise moment, they would see a tiny boy standing in the kitchen, alone, glaring up at the kitchen bench top as if it had wronged him tremendously. Unfortunately, this _was_ the exact moment Sarada Uchiha walked into the room.

She froze, observing her father.

Sasuke turned to her, meeting her gaze. He then coolly turned to walk away, pretending absolutely nothing had happened.

Sarada stared, wide-eyed in understanding, "i-is there something you need?" Sasuke, obviously too proud for his own good, attempted to save face in front of his daughter, "no". Sarada's shoulders hunched and she sighed in disappointment.

Obviously, Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't ask for help.

As much as he regretted his words, and hated the sad look on his daughter's face, nothing could cripple his pride and reputation as a man, quicker, than asking his twelve year old to grab him a teapot because he was too short.

Sarada opened the tap and poured herself a glass of water.

He waited till she had drunk the content, washed it, put it back, and exited. Only when she was back in the lounge, did he turn back to the infernal kitchen counter. He decided to take action before another interruption.

Sasuke leapt up onto the surface, reached up and just as his fingers brushed across the surface of the ceramic teapot-

"Sasuke!", he turned to the fury of hell known as his wife. She was frowning irately his way, and he could sense a lecture coming on. "What are you thinking, dirtying my clean bench tops?" She glared at him.

Sasuke Uchiha; genius, prodigy, survivor of the Uchiha massacre, just stared. No words, no explanation, just a blank stare.

Sakura put her hands onto her hips, expressing her annoyance.

Her husband grabbed onto the teapot, there was no way he was going to give up this close to the prize. He then looked at Sakura, his large eyes dimming her anger, "I wanted some tea".

And she melted.

Damn adorable husband of hers.

Sakura faltered in her stance, her hands dropping and her glare lessening to a pouting frown. "O-oh", she cleared her throat and pretended to have some semblance of authority, "well you sh-should have asked me". She gave a half-hearted glare for good measure.

She was so incredibly whipped.

Sasuke nodded before jumping down and walking to her. When he pulled at her dress, looking up with those eyes – unintentionally looking like a puppy dog – Sakura yelped before calming herself. 'Don't glomp him, don't glomp him, don't glomp him-'

"Here", she ducked down to grab the teapot from him, not sensing his cunning look, and the small smirk at his lips.

While securing hold of the teapot, she felt a caress upon her cheeks. Sakura snapped back up and leaned as far away from the wicked man as possible. A dark red dusting her cheeks as she looked at the smaller version of her husband. Words clogged up in her throat.

Sasuke looked innocently at her, "tea?"

After effectively turning his wife into a sputtering mess, he walked out of the kitchen with a hidden smirk.

Yep, he's still got it.

* * *

Naruto sat in his seat, with his head nestled upon some of the mountains of papers littering his office.

"Hokage-sama!"

An anbu appeared in front of him, jerking him from his half-asleep state.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!"

The anbu waited for the blond to come to his senses and gather his bearings. It took a moment, but he eventually got there. "Hokage-sama", the man urged.

Naruto rubbed his eyes, "what is it?", he yawned, indicating for the anbu to continue. "There's been a sighting of two unfamiliar figures at the north gate", he lowered his head slightly, "one of the guards has been killed".

The hokage frowned, instantly losing any signs of fatigue, "do we have any leads". The man in front of him shook his head, "none I'm afraid".

Deliberating for a few silent seconds, Naruto looked solemnly, "search the village", there was a pause, in which a grave possibility overcome them, "and warn Sasuke Uchiha".

* * *

 **I meant to add more to this chapter, but I've been feeling a little lazy with work and commitments and all.**

 **Still, Read and review please!**

 **Also, check out my new story; 'conundrum', it's darker but it's another Sasusaku story.**

 **See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

As the hour hand hit one, a hush persisted over the Uchiha home.

Sasuke sat on the couch with several scrolls spread across his lap. He held onto the one he was presently reading. Sarada and Sakura had long ago retired for the day, leaving him alone in his quest to attain information about the jutsu/curse that was cast upon him.

Reaching another dead end, he tossed the scroll aside in agitation.

Leaping off the couch, he headed in the direction of the kitchen for a well-deserved snack but froze in his path after detecting unfamiliar chakra signals. Immediately, he was on high alert. The patriarch wasted no time in rushing toward the intruders, hoping to receive them before they could reach his family.

The Uchiha jumped through the living room window and raced across the lawn and garden. He came to a brisk stop in front of two masked men. His small, tense shoulders relaxed.

He released a relieved sigh, "Why are you here at this time?" He knew it was serious, why else would the Anbu be running around after midnight. One of the men stepped forward, "we have been instructed to warn you about two intruders who breached the border yesterday afternoon".

Sasuke frowned, "and you think they're after me?" The anbu nodded, "it's highly likely, the incident occurred only an hour after you arrived". Sasuke's expression darkened.

"Just keep vigilant", the anbu bobbed their heads in parting and leapt out of sight.

The Uchiha returned to the lounge. He looked around, then directed a look towards the stairs.

The uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach pulled him upstairs and into Sarada's room. He walked up to her bedside and, for a moment, watched her as she slept peacefully. He almost traced a hand across her cheek but stopped himself in fear of waking her. He exited quietly and walked down the hallway, glancing into the master bedroom. His wife's soft breathing resonated through the room, calming him.

Still unable to quench his paranoia, Sasuke crossed the bedroom and opened the window. A crisp breeze entered the room.

Expertly, he bound from the windowsill onto the roof. One eye turned red, the other purple. The Uchiha scanned across the compound, intently noting every minute detail. Nothing seemed out of place.

Immediately, his eyes returned to black.

He sighed.

Maybe he was being compulsive; not that he could help it, not when it was possible that his family was in danger – all because of him.

Sasuke silently swept back into the bedroom and closed the window. He padded to his side of the bed and climbed in. Observing the rise and fall of his wife's chest, he closed his eyes.

He'd see to it that they remained unharmed

* * *

Sakura sprung up at the sound of aggressive pounding on their front door. She rubbed her eyes and swore at the person. The loud banging persisted alongside shouted threats, revealing the identity of the idiot at the door.

Ino

Sakura sat up, glancing at Sasuke – who was obviously awake, frowning at the irritating noise – and eventually but reluctantly left the warm bed. She mentally cursed her friend to gain fifty pounds.

Her two most favorite blonds also happened to be the two most irritating blonds

The matriarch limped down the stairs looking like a zombie; an angry zombie that seemed about ready to kill their best friend. She swung open the door with a fierce glare, "What the hell Ino?!" She spat the words out bitingly, seething dangerously.

Ino, realizing her friend's anger, smiled nervously. "Well, I-", she was interrupted by the pink-head, "what could you possibly want at six in the morning?" Sakura glowered venomously at the blond, whose mouth remained gaping with the unfinished sentence.

She directed a small glare at her friend, "I'm pregnant".

 _Whoosh_

Silence encompassed them

Sakura stood frozen, with her mouth wide open. It took a few seconds to process the information.

"Wh-what", Ino smiled contently at her stunned friend. She put a hand over her stomach, "we're having another child". Sakura broke from the stupor and offered Ino an enthusiastic laugh.

"Th-that's amazing", she put a hand over her mouth in shock, "I'm so happy for you!"

Ino laughed giddily, wrapping her arms around her friend. The two eventually broke the embrace and while Ino laughed joyfully, Sakura gave another dumbfounded smile. "Well, I have to head back home", she exhaled tiredly, "I still have to tell Sai".

Sakura frowned, "You haven't told him yet?" Ino laughed uneasily "no, not yet. I'm waiting for the right time".

Sakura offered a kind smile, "do you want to come in to talk?"

The blond seemed to consider her request before declining, "no no, I really should get back before my boys get up, and I'm sure you need your beauty sleep – although at this point, it really is hopeless for you". The blond smirked.

Sakura glared before smirking herself, "I wouldn't be talking pig; with a second pregnancy you're sure to look even more like your namesake". Her friend's amusement ceased immediately.

Not wanting to divert and fight pointlessly, the Uchiha matriarch huffed playfully, "well, what are you waiting for then?!" Ino rolled her eyes in jest and laughed heartily, "Still meeting for lunch tomorrow, right?"

Sakura nodded with a succinct, "of course", and Ino bid her goodbye.

Sakura watched Ino walk away, a gentle look on her face. She sighed, closing the door. Deep down, an unsettling emotion brew in her being. She was happy for the blond – for both of them – but she couldn't help feeling uncomfortably nostalgic in her own right.

She quietly climbed the stairs, and crept back into the inviting bed.

"What did the Yamanaka want?" She almost flinched at the sound, forgetting Sasuke had also woken, and hence, remained awake.

Sakura smiled, turning to face him. She examined his features, weighed with drowsiness, "She came to tell me that she's expecting". Sasuke opened his eyes and quirked a brow, looking all the more endearing.

"Hn, I see"

Sakura smiled, watching him shut his eyes.

She would ask him later…

* * *

Sarada made her way downstairs, to find her mother preparing breakfast and a miniature version of her father reading a scroll at the table. She blinked.

Right, her father had been _altered_

She still wasn't accustomed to the change

"Morning mom, dad", Sakura turned and smiled at her daughter, while Sasuke grunted in reply, all the while keeping his eyes on the scroll. Sarada took this time to observe him as inconspicuously as possible.

Puffy cheeks, large eyes and a chicken-butt do – no wonder her mother was enamored. Sarada smiled, sitting across from her father.

As the family ate, Sakura noted Sarada's unusually hurried manner of eating and ordered the girl to slow down. Sarada smiled guiltily, "sorry, I'm meeting my team at the training grounds. I don't want to be late". Just as she finished, Sasuke called her attention, effectively halting her from reaching the door.

"Be careful", he warned her, his tone somber and his face twisted into a troubling seriousness. Sarada straightened, meeting her father's gaze she nodded.

"Don't worry," she smirked haughtily, "they won't know what hit them", she proceeded to run out of the manor.

Sakura met his gaze, questioning him silently. The concern expressed on her face told him she had caught onto the underlying discomfort in his tone.

"It's nothing to worry about"

Sakura was not placated. She continued to eye him unsurely, but knowing her husband was not one to be pushed, she let it slide for the moment.

After cleaning the table, she shuffled about in the kitchen and then headed upstairs.

The Uchiha did not pay mind to her busy movements.

A little while passed before he heard her footfalls again, they came to stop right beside him. Sasuke eventually looked up at her, "I'm heading to town for some groceries", she continued fretting over her clothes and hair, "I should be back in an hour".

The male nodded before returning to his scroll. Sakura huffed again, in mock disappointment, "what about my kiss?"

Immediately the male stiffened, directing an _adorable_ glare at her, "Sakura"- He did not like to be trifled with. Unfortunately, his wife must have been feeling audacious, as she decided to ignore his warning, and – with great care and dexterity – swept down to plant a kiss on her cute little husband's cheek.

Pulling back, Sakura squealed mutely at the slight pinkness spreading across his chubby cheeks, 'So cute!'

Sasuke Uchiha scowled at the woman.

Oh it was on

Deciding to teach her a lesson, the Patriarch pulled her down by her arm. Sakura did not expect the tug, as she was lowered to Sasuke's level. Before she knew it, there was slight pressure on her lips.

Her eyes widened.

Her seemingly young husband pulled back from the succinct kiss with a blank face and a raised brow, "that enough?"

Sakura sputtered in reply, watching the smugness settle onto his perfect little face. This was the second time since his transformation that he had played dirty, and succeeded.

After spending a few minutes failing to form a sentence, she growled in frustration and marched out the door, with a bright red face and her heart racing a mile an hour.

Sasuke just smirked cockily.

She deserved it; if you play with fire it's going to make you blush

* * *

The Uchiha continued researching his condition, enjoying the peace but yearning the return of either or both of his girls. He looked back to the clock, for the umpteenth time, and frowned.

It had been exactly three hours since Sakura and Sarada had left. The first two hours, he had held back, but now at the third…

Panic began to seep in, though he reasoned that it was absolutely irrational to worry. His wife and daughter were capable, and Konoha was safe.

Safe until he arrived

His frown deepened. When had be become so pedantic.

Sasuke sighed. Maybe he could meet Sakura halfway, help her with the groceries, and meet with Sarada's team on the way back. He lowered his book and padded upstairs. Scrambling through the closet, he eventually discovered something of use for his _mission_.

Shoving the navy bucket hat – which he had just acquired – over his signature, easily identifiable, spiked hair, he returned downstairs and made his way through the door.

The news that the anbu had delivered last night echoed in his head.

It was not long before he reached the many stalls and shops of Konoha. Sasuke ignored the coos and stares he received, as he made a beeline for Sakura's favorite spots.

The Dango shore: no

The grocer near the curry place that thick-brows likes too much: no

Ichiraku's, in case she went insane or felt nostalgic: no

Sasuke stiffened when he finally detected Sakura's chakra signature; It was flaring uncomfortably.

Dread filled him and his eyes narrowed - she was in danger

Sasuke bolted in the direction of his wife. He ran as fast as his legs could go, feeling her signature grow stronger. After turning the corner and running into a tea shop, he stopped dead in front of a table. The occupants at the table turned their heads towards him.

What the hell

There, in front of him, were his wife and some thin, albeit 'pretty', male; sitting across from one another. Like a date.

Sasuke directed an intense and inquisitive look towards the female.

Sakura gaped at him in confusion. "Sas-Seiichi?"

"Sakura-chan, who is this", the man attained their attention, specifically Sasuke's, who sent a scalding glare his way. Sakura laughed nervously, watching Sasuke glower at the man in front of her.

"This is Seiichi, Honda-san", Sasuke continued to regard the man with malice, "who are you?" The patriarch cursed the high pitch sound; threatening idiots was so much easier with a deep voice. Sakura immediately butt in.

"This is Honda-san, he's an intern at the hospital", Sasuke snorted, 'that explains his scrawny build'.

"Yes, we go way back", the man smiled complacently at the male in front of him. Sasuke's glare worsened, "She has a husband".

Sakura shrieked his name in disbelief. How very discreet of him.

Honda-san frowned at that.

"And a daughter", Sasuke's gaze grew increasingly darker as his patience wore thin. Sakura decided to finally intervene.

"Honda-san, would you please excuse us, it seems Seiichi needs to be escorted home", Sakura stood up, collecting her bags, while smiling apologetically, "We'll have to talk some other time". Sasuke snorted, 'As if'.

Sakura faced the Uchiha with a frown. Grabbing his hand, she made her way out of the shop. When they were a good distance from the shop, Sasuke yanked his hand back.

"Seiichi", Sakura looked down at her husband, who glared, intervening before she could continue, "did he pressure you or threaten you?" Any irritation she was harboring disappeared at the concern in his voice.

Sasuke looked on seriously.

She analyzed him quietly before letting a smile overcome her, "no, it wasn't like that". Sasuke relaxed somewhat, but traded his glare for a frown.

Sakura sighed, "you see…", she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "Honda-san's gay".

Sasuke started slightly, giving her a dubious look.

"Why did you're chakra flare uncomfortably?"

Sakura cringed thinking about it, "well", she giggled sheepishly, "you see…he was talking about you". Sasuke regarded her with confusion. "He asked me about your…", her blush gave him an indication about the end of her sentence.

His eyes widened in horror, "d-did you?!"

Sakura blushed like a nun and huffed at him, "of course not!" A cringe etched onto his features. After muttering under his breath, he continued walking, "let's just go home".

Sakura nodded, quietly observing Sasuke's fashion sense/disguise.

"Seiichi"

Grumble "what"

"You look like young Inari"

"…"

Giggle "but cuter"

Annoying

* * *

"Hey Sakura"

Sasuke flinched and glared at the ground before him, stopping for his wife to turn around and greet yet another annoyance.

Why the hell did she need so many friends?

His one self-proclaimed best friend was enough of a hassle for him, why bother with anymore?

He turned around, maintaining a safe distance, and watched the blond female interact with his wife. From what he could remember, this woman had married the Hokage's right-hand man, the lazy genius, Shikamaru Nara. He still couldn't understand how that came to be, but he would have to be the last person to comment on relationships, especially of a romantic nature.

He kicked his heel into the ground, acting as any child of the age of his appearance would.

Gah, _women_

"Oh, and who's this?" Realizing he had captured their attention, the Uchiha lowered his head and hunched. Sakura was quick to come to his aid, "that's Seiichi, he's one of the children from the mental health clinic", she added some much needed sympathy to her tone.

The woman directed a commiserating look towards him, "I see, and he's living with you?"

He imagined Sakura nodded, "Yes, for a little while"

As the women dropped the subject and continued their lively chatter, he noticed two little girls gazing at him in wonder.

He scowled. Just _great_

Keeping his head down, he walked over to Sakura and pulled at her red dress. "Sakura-san, can we go now?" he cringed at how pathetic he must have looked.

Sakura pulled a quick excuse and hurried them away with a polite farewell to Nara woman.

Sasuke frowned as they passed the two giggling girls. Sakura couldn't help but laugh, "You're as popular as ever".

Sasuke simply scoffed.

The matriarch smiled teasingly, "even the males want you", this effectively froze the boy beside her.

He delivered a venomous glare her way

Yanking his hand from hers and increasing his pace, he barked back at her, "let's just get to the training grounds".

* * *

Sorry for the lateness people!

R & R :)


End file.
